1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and especially to a holding means of an electric connector, wherein a guide groove, a pivotal hole and a fixing inclined surface are installed on the inner lateral wall surface of the embedding seat for fixing an embedding piece so that the embedding piece can be inserted into the embedding seat from a predetermined orientation, and the embedding piece is only rotated within the predetermined angle, and the smoothness of the outer lateral wall surface of the terminal seat is retained and the connecting terminals can be firmly secured to the terminal seat.
2. Background of the Invention
In the field of electrically connectors, an electric connector for electric connecting a circuit board and the mother board of a computer is included. The approximate structure is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1C. This kind of electric connector includes a terminal seat 100, a plurality of terminal holes 120a on the bottom of the terminal seat 100 along the longitudinal direction of the terminal seat. Each of the terminal holes serves to receive a terminal 120b. Two ends of the terminal seat are installed with respective embedding seats 130. The bottom of the embedding seat is installed with a fixing device (not shown, referring to relative figures ) for fixing an electric connector to a mother board; When the terminal seat 100 contacts with the mother board (not shown ) by the fixing means on the bottom thereof, the terminal 120b of the terminal hole 120a on the bottom of the terminal seat 100 will contact with the circuit trace of the mother board and an electrical connection is achieved.
In a prior art electric connector, because of the differences of molds and shaping, an apparent trench 110a and a pivotal hole 110b through the wall surface will be formed on the outer wall surface 110 of the terminal seat. Although the trench 110a and the pivotal hole 110b serves to easily separate the electric connector and the mold, the completeness of the outer wall surface 110 of the insulating housing is potentially reduced. Moreover, on the inner wall surface of the embedding seat 130 is not installed with inclined surfaces for confining the rotation of the embedding piece so that the embedding piece 200 is probable to rotate to a large angle. As a result, the embedding piece 200 and the embedding seat are destroyed.
FIG. 1C is a terminal holder of a prior art electric connector. The terminal hole 120a is a long hole with a fixed width, and the width of the hole is greatly larger than the thickness of the terminal body. Therefore, as a user arranges a terminal seat 100 in a mother board (not shown), the terminal with a very thin thickness is probable shifted and vibrated since the terminal seat 100 is moved by the user and the terminal hole 120a can not firmly secure the terminal, further, the terminal can not effectively contact the mother board. Besides, in that electric connector, in order to effectively improve the function of the terminal hole to fixing the terminal, a clamping piece 140 must be installed on the edge of the terminal hole. Accordingly, further fabrication process and mold are necessary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector, wherein an inclined angle is formed between the pair of inner inclined surfaces of the embedding seat so that the embedding piece only rotates within a predetermined angle, so as to prevent the embedding piece to be broken due to a large rotary angle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector, wherein the pivotal hole is installed within the embedding seat but does not penetrate through the wall surface of the electric connector so that the completeness of the outer lateral surface of the terminal seat is retained, and the probability of destroying the housing is reduced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector, wherein the guide groove on the embedding seat is formed with a predetermined angle with the buckling piece, so that the embedding piece is embedded into the embedding seat from a fixing orientation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector, wherein, two ends of the terminal hole on the bottom of the terminal seat are extended for clamping the holding hole so that the terminal can be held securely.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector, wherein an inverse hook is formed on the outer edge of a terminal. When a terminal is inserted into a terminal hole, the terminal will tightly engage with the wall of the holding hole so that the terminal is firmly secured within the terminal seat.
Accordingly, since the prior art electric connectors have many defects, there is an eager demand for a novel designed electric connector which can improve the aforementioned disadvantages.